1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor apparatus for a battery cell of an electrical energy reservoir, to a battery cell for an electrical energy reservoir, to a method for manufacturing a battery cell of an electrical energy reservoir, and to a method for transferring sensor data inside a battery cell of an electrical energy reservoir, in particular for use in electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand, for example, for alternative drive concepts continues to rise, attention is increasingly being focused in particular on electric drive systems. In the automobile industry, for example, rechargeable battery packs that are used are made up usually of multiple modules that in turn can be assembled from several e.g. lithium ion cells. One particular challenge here is an effective battery management system that can monitor the function of individual cells of the battery and control their charging process. In addition, for example, defective cells can be shut off and/or bypassed and status messages regarding a charge status can be outputted. Published German patent application document DE 197 05 192 A1 describes a battery monitoring system.